Twisted Fates
by Kiera Matthews
Summary: Chapter Five now up :Kali was the kind of girl that stood out in a crowd and Jeff Hardy was fascinated with her the second he saw her. But Kali has a deadly heritage and Jeff has a secret that even he isn't aware of.
1. Default Chapter

*** A/N: There are two versions of this fic, this one (obviously!) and the non fanfic one of fictionpress.com, it's not important and there aren't any difference except for names and places. But anyway, my point is I only got one review for that version. So if you like this chapter PLEASE review and I'll post the next one. Kiera****  
  
Jeff Hardy had seen her walking around for months. She'd only ever been doing odd jobs, like giving wrestlers late scripts or hurrying to wardrobe with a diva's pair of pants that needed mending or getting a coffee for someone. He'd never spoken to her and as far as Jeff knew, no-one had, but he could tell why. She didn't look right. She had the weirdest hair. It had shades of strawberry blonde in, light blonde and even pure red. From a distance it looked like her whole head was on fire, an effect Jeff believed could only be achieved by dying. But he didn't actually think it had been dyed and that gave him the creeps slightly. The air around her always seemed to be full of electricity and tension. No matter how early he arrived at an arena or how late he left, she was always there. He had to speak to her and he got his chance. It was during a lunch break when he entered the canteen area, the kitchens weren't actually open because the freezers had broken so a buffet had been set up along the side wall. She was standing with her back to everyone else getting a drink of water and Jeff seized the opportunity He didn't think she would of known he was approaching her with it being so noisy, but when he said 'Hi', she didn't jump, she just turned around calmly. "Hello." she replied with a cup in her hand. "I didn't think you'd heard me." Jeff said, slightly nervous. "I didn't." Jeff shuddered slightly. She seemed even more spooky up close, her hair was shimmering and her eyes where locked onto his. Her cold blue eyes, so cold that he almost felt frozen on the inside. "I'm Jeff Hardy." He said quickly. "I know who you are." "You know a lot don't you?" She shrugged. "I suppose you can say that, or maybe I just pay attention to what's going on around me." "So, what's your name?" She put the full cup back on the buffet table and re-arranged the headset hanging around her neck. "Why do you want to know my name?" "It'll make conversations a lot easier!" He joked. She didn't find it funny, she just tossed her fiery hair over her shoulder and folded her arms. "Who said we'll be having more conversations?" She walked out the canteen and left Jeff wondering what he could have said to even remotely offend her. He found himself running after her and caught up with her near the dressing rooms. "Hey!" he called making her stop and look over her shoulder. "Look, I'm sorry if I offended you in some way. I didn't mean to." "It's ok....you didn't." He nodded and went to head back to the canteen, this time she called out to him. "Jeff, my name's Kali.....Kali Kergan-Quinn." "It's pretty, but kind of unusual. I've never heard it before." "That's because I'm pretty unusual myself. I'll see you around." He watched her walk off. She was cool, and not in a good way. She seemed very emotionless. She probably had a very good reason. Everyone had reasons for what they did and the way they acted, Kali was no different, she was only human after all.  
Kali was sitting on a huge dumpster out at the back of the arena a few hours later. Ever since the first day she'd started work people had left her alone and that was the way she wanted it. She didn't want people who said Hi to her every morning and invited her out for coffee. She didn't need that. She didn't mind being by herself. She actually made an effort to seem unapproachable and it had earned her a reputation as a bit of a bitch. Of course there where always people who just didn't get it, people like Jeff Hardy. He was only trying to be nice, but Kali didn't have time for nice people. She wondered if she just acted her usual cold self he might give up in a few days and become just another person who left her alone. She couldn't always be left alone though. "Kylie, get inside now. Your not being paid to sit outside." Someone barked from the semi open doorway. She rolled her eyes, not bothering to correct the person that her name wasn't actually Kylie. She jumped off the dumpster and went back in. Someone handed her a stack of scripts and ordered her to hand them out. Kali got on with her business and was near the entrance to the arena when a pudgy camera man grabbed her by the arm. "Hey you, go get Orton and Maven and tell them we're ready for them." "You tell them." Kali replied pulling out of his grip. "You're not the only person with a job to do." "Will you just do as I tell you, now!" "No! I'm not paid to run around for you." His face turned slightly red and he took two steps towards her. "You should listen to me if you know what's good for you." he snarled. "And if you knew what was good for you, you'd go the gym once in a while." "What's going on here?" The new voice that intervened belonged to one of the security men. "Kayleigh here won't go get Randy and Maven." The camera man said. "I'm trying to give out scripts." Kali replied through gritted teeth, still looking at the camera man. "Both of you go do your own jobs and I'll go get them." The pudgy camera man walked away muttering under his breath, but Kali didn't leave. She to the spot, even when the wrestlers passed and taping had begun. Her blood was boiling and she stood in the entrance way, peering out into the arena at the man, her anger growing. She waited, and kept on staring and waited. Then when she thought she was going to explode it happened. The camera blew up. Sparks flew and there was a huge bang. Everyone gasped and the camera man swore loudly before throwing it to the floor. "What the hell happened then?" someone behind her shouted He was trying to explain something he couldn't and Kali still watched. Her anger was still there and his menacing voice was still going round her head. But someone put a hand on her shoulder and it was her turn to jump. "Jeff!" "Kali, what are you doing here? What just happened?" he asked. The red in her cheeks faded quickly and so did her anger. She shook her head. "I'm not sure, excuse me." She side stepped him and walked away quickly to get on with her job. What was it about him. , even though it had been the first time she'd spoken to him he had this calming influence over her. It hadn't been the first time someone had wound her up. More then once she'd been able to feel this hot anger inside her, boiling like a pan of water and then as it was about to spill he'd walk by and the anger building inside of her would fade. When he wasn't there it never did that, usually the anger got the best of her and she could never remembered what happened. The red wave would come and then....she didn't know. But when Jeff was there Kali never lost control and she didn't know why. 


	2. 2

***A/N: Thanks to my three reviewers, I love you! Sorry, I get easily excited. Any who, here is chapter two. Please keep reviewing as it progress so I know when you get sick of it. if you have any questions please post them in the review. Oh and if the name 'Noah' appears anywhere let me know, that's Jeff's replacement in the non-fanfic verision.-Kiera***  
  
Kali didn't turn up for work the next day, or the day after that or for the week that followed. It was the morning of the day that she eventually showed up that Jeff noticed the car. It was parked outside when he left the hotel and steadily followed him. He stopped at a shop to buy a paper and pretended to read it outside. His eyes searched over the top of it for the car. He found it easily, parked seven feet away and the people inside where easy to see. A man and a women, both blonde haired and light skinned, both in white as far as he could see and making no attempt to disguise the fact that they where watching him. Feeling brave, he folded the paper up and tucked it under his arm before walking slowly and calmly over to the car. He was trying to figure out what to say, should he be polite? Or should he just pull the car door open and pull the women out and demanded to know why they had been following him since he left for work. Just as his hand made contact with the car door, the wheels squealed and it sped off down the road and out of sight.  
When he arrived at the arena he spotted Kali straight away, she was leaning against a wall, making no attempt to move for people as they walked past. She was staring into space, obviously in deep thought and unaware that her hair was rapidly escaping from the ponytail she'd battled to scrape it back into. Jeff headed towards her, he was about that tap her on the shoulder but her hand flew up and grabbed his wrist making Jeff's insides jump and sending a chill down his spine.  
  
"Hello Jeffrey." she said cooly, staring at the wall.  
  
"Hi Kali. Are you feeling better?"  
  
"Who said I was sick?"  
  
"Well, you where off."  
  
Kali turned to him and Jeff tried to avoid her eyes. "I know that I was off, didn't mean I was sick."  
  
"I'm sorry...I just assumed...can I have my arm back?"  
  
It was only then that she let go and folded her own arms. "So, what's wrong?"  
  
"Ah, these idiots in a .....how did you know there was something wrong?"  
  
She shrugged. She leaned back against the wall and began staring again. Jeff didn't move, he didn't feel like the conversation was really finished, but Kali seemed so far away. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped abruptly. He didn't know what to say, although he had a strange feeling Kali knew what he was going to say. He didn't want to pull on her sleeve to get her attention incase she broke his arm or something. The band in her hair fell out and it instantly rushed forwards, a pieces falling over her eyes and the ends curling up. She absently ran and hand through it and let a loud sigh out through her nose.  
  
"Be careful, there are a lot of strange people around." she said.  
  
Then she turned on her heel and walked up the corridor, leaving Jeff alone. He didn't stand there long, he soon headed out to the ring to watch people going over their matches and the camera crew get set up. He pulled his hand held camcorder out of his bag and began filming Kali was there, giving out cups of coffee to other wrestlers watching. Jeff began filming the random things going on around him, including Matt and Shane who seemed to be having a hilarious conversation. He stopped on Kali and zoomed in. He quickly got his shot in focus and followed her. She moved quickly and effortlessly around. No-one looked at her as she handed them drinks, no-one thanked her, but she didn't seem to mind. Suddenly the camera man who Kali had the argument with the week before walked past and his shoulder hit Kali hard and she dropped a cup. She stared at the cup on the floor then looked over her shoulder to where the camera man had disappeared out of shot. Jeff zoomed in on her eyes and noticed that they where changing colour rapidly. They where darkening, and the electric feeling about Kali seemed to heighten. But just as they where nearing completely black her eyes changed direction and looked straight into Jeff's camera. Slowly, he moved the camera and stared at Kali. There seemed to be some weird utter calmness that had descended between, it was like hot air hitting cold air, a very medium. Slowly it ebbed away and Kali's eye's reverted back to their normal colour. The electricity was barely noticeable and Kali was still staring at him.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Andrew Martin had grabbed Jeff by the shoulder  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come on, we've got to talk about our match."  
  
Jeff nodded and looked back to where Kali had been standing, but she was gone.  
She hurried back outside to the dumpster and pushed herself up onto it. What the hell was it about Jeff Hardy? Why could he stop her? Would she have to rush towards him everytime she got angry just to stop herself? Sometimes it reminded her of The incredible Hulk. That what she was like in some respects, when she lost control she could turn into a monster. She knew why it had started when it did, but she liked to remember times when she didn't have problems. Times when the only thing her anger amounted to was a tantrum. She wished she could have that now. Life would be so much easier. Her life was quickly spiralling out of control and she didn't have anyway to stop it. No way what-so-ever. The door opened and one of the divas walked out. She was wearing a shiny blue dress and heels Kali doubted anyone could walk in. She was holding a cigarette and making disgusted noises. She seemed totally unaware of Kali on the dumpster.  
  
"Stupid mornons, idiots! No creativity! None at all." She muttered. "If things carry on the way they're going ..."  
  
Kali rolled her eyes, compared to her problems, Kali's seemed astronomical. It truth they where. Her problems where huge, bigger then anyone elses, especially the self-centred chain smoking bimbo in front of her. The door opened again and a runner's head appeared.  
  
"Miss Keibler, we're ready for you."  
  
She dropped the cigarette and put on a huge flash smile. "Great, lead the way."  
  
They went inside and Kali jumped on the dumpster, she kicked a can on the floor, screamed in frustration and went back in. 


	3. 3

The same people in the car followed Jeff to the arena followed him for the rest of his week. No matter where he was, they where right there. They'd speed off just before he reached the arena, or as he went to confront them. He spoke to Kali once over that week, and it had only been a quick 'Hello' as they passed each other. On that third day Jeff stayed late to go to a meeting with the creative team, by the time he got outside it was dark and there where no cars in the car park. He zipped up his jacket and headed for the gate when he heard and angry shout. He stopped in his tracks and listened carefully, he heard it again coming from around the corner. He dropped his bag on the floor and ran around the corner. Standing under the orange glow of a streetlight where three tall men, one of them had hold of someone by the shoulders, a women who was struggling against his grip The orange light bounced over her hair and that was how Jeff recognised her. Kali was kicking her legs, shaking her arms and shouting angrily.  
  
"Hey!" Jeff shouted running towards them. "Leave her alone."  
  
Two of them turned to look at him and one laughed.  
  
"And what are you going to do if we don't ?" he asked.  
  
The other man snarled, grabbed Jeff by the collar and threw him across the car park with ease. He landed on his side and pushed himself up onto his elbows. The side of his head throbbed. He looked up at Kali, she'd gotten one of her arms free and she closed her eyes, she was muttering something inaudible under her breath.  
  
"What the hell is she doing?" one of the men asked.  
  
The man of had hold of her clamped a hand over her mouth. Kali's eyes snapped open and Jeff could see they had blacked out, a cold wind suddenly swept through the car park and her hair stood up on end. She then clamped her free hand onto the man's arm over her mouth and he began to scream. He let go over her, but she held on to his arm.  
  
"Jesus! get her off!" he screamed at the other two men who watched. "It's burning."  
  
One of them charged forward and gripped her round the waist, but he too screamed and pulled away.  
  
"She feels like she's on fire! I can't get a hold of her!"  
  
Kali held on for dear life and Jeff swore he could see smoke rising from her hand. Then she let go, leaving a very visible burnt hand mark.  
  
"Now go!" she shouted.  
  
The all ran off round the corner. She turned to Jeff and locked eyes with him,her's began to lighten, past a normal blue, back to her own colour and then further until they where pure white. Jeff felt frozen on the inside, he couldn't breath, he couldn't move. Suddenly he saw a bright blue light that spread out and a high pitched scream. Then it was over. The image disappeared, He could breath again and he felt natural. Kali looked like her normal self, she had her eyes shut and a hand on her head.  
  
"What the hell was that ? What did you do to me ?" Jeff asked jumping up. "What did you do to that man?"  
  
She opened her eyes again. "Nothing Jeffrey, I didn't do anything, those men tried to mug me and I fought them off. You've had a nasty bang to the head, you might be concussed. Would you like me to get you to a hospital?"  
  
He shook his head, confused. Was it really all concussion? He had banged his head hard. Kali bent down and picked her bag off the floor.  
  
"Goodnight Jeffrey." she said before leaving.  
  
Jeff rubbed the back of his head and out the corner of his eye he saw them. The man and women, dressed in white and standing by the fence that surrounded the arena, watching him. He ran.  
  
Kali felt it in the pit of my stomach, a burning fire. For as long as she remembered it had been there, deep down inside her. But lately, it was growing inside her, taking hold, consuming everything. It singed her inside , everytime she did something that she shouldn't, it spread through her and the worst thing was, she liked it. She could feel it all the way home, she could still see it too, the light Jeff had seen. As soon as she burst through the door to her small first floor hotel room, she threw her bag onto the bed and lit the candles around the room. Kali then pulled the huge leather bound book from out of a drawer and dropped it on the bed. The candle flickered in the drafty room making funny shadows on the yellowed pages . The book was the only thing Kali had from her real family. She'd been abandoned as a baby, left on someone's doorstep with just a note telling the people what her name was and how old she was. The book arrived on her 17th birthday with a letter. The person in the letter claimed to be her grandmother and told Kali she was in danger, that the book would help me. But the early days meant little now as she flicked through the pages that were older then most cities, never mind people. Kali found the page she was looking for and read aloud. "It has been written in the ancient scripts that the ultimate forces of good and evil will place their powers into two children. These two will wage war against each other, both trying to destroy one another and the other side. But the final battle will commence when the skies dance with thunder and the earth is at priciest solar alignment. For centuries it has been believed that good will win over evil, but take caution with this message, the phoenix of evil will rise out of the black ashes more powerful and deadlier then ever if good succeeds." Kali sat back. It was him. She'd known for years that she was the child the evil forces picked and now she knew who my opponent would be on judgment day, Jeff Hardy. Everything about her was a clue to who she was. Born at 6.00 am on the 6th of June , as if the 6's weren't a give away, on the day she was born there was a total eclipse of the sun, an eclipse which astronomers didn't expect for another eight years. That day was also written in the scripts, it was known as 'The Day Of Darkness'. For 86 days there were thunderstorms, hurricanes, earthquakes and volcanic eruptions, almost as if the the earth itself knew what was happening. In certain parts of Africa, the sun didn't shine for those days. But it stopped abruptly on August 31st, the day everyone on the 'good side' had been waiting for. The day their child arrived, 'The Day Of Light and Hope', the day Jeff was born. Kali ran away when she found out what was going to happen to her, she tried to hide, but the changes starting taking place immediately, changes she couldn't stop. Her hair never use to be wild and fiery, it use to be black and she hadn't born with my eyes the cold colour they now where. But Kali was morphing so to speak, morphing into what she was always intended to be. Evil. 


	4. 4

Chapter Four  
  
A week later, Jeff found Kali sitting alone in the canteen. She was reading her book, her lips silently moving with each word and as usual her hair was falling out of the the band she tied it back with. He walked up behind her, not surprised when she kicked a chair out with her foot.  
  
"Sit down Jeffrey." she said, and he did.  
  
She kept on reading for awhile before slowly closing the book and leaning towards him.  
  
"Do you know what my name means?" she asked.  
  
"No. Why would I?"  
  
"Kali is Hindu, it mean's dark goddess. The Hindu's believe that Kali is the goddess of death. Your name mean's gift of peace."  
  
Jeff shrugged, failing to see her point. "So....?"  
  
"So, that's exactly what we are."  
  
Jeff looked at Kali like she was crazy. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You know there's something about me." she began talking quickly. "Something different that you just can't put your finger on. Something that draws you in no matter how much you fight it, right?"  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"And you know something big is going to happen. From the day you where born Jeffrey you've been prepared."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For me."  
  
Jeff frowned and sat right back in the chair. "Look Kali, if this is some cute game to get my attention then congratulations, you've got it."  
  
She slammed her hands down on the table, leaned right over, frowning just like him, teeth gritted and eye's blazing. "This isn't a game Jeffrey and you'd better start thinking because I don't think I can stop it."  
  
"Stop what!"  
  
"If it happens and you're not ready, you and everyone you have ever cared about are as good as dead!"  
  
Kali began gathering her papers and tucked her book under her arm. Jeff stopped her.  
  
"What are you talking about? Can you give me a little bit more information or are you just going to walk off and leave me in the dark?"  
  
"I'm leaving you in the dark. Figure it out yourself. It's not my job to help you, believe me."  
  
She pulled away and stormed out of the room, but Jeff would give up, he ran after her.  
  
"Kali, this isn't funny."  
  
"I don't remember laughing."  
  
He grabbed her hard by the shoulders. "You'd better explain this to me now."  
  
"Do you want to end up like that man the other night? Because if you don't I strongly suggest you let go of me now."  
  
Jeff let go of her quickly and Kali walked on. He expected her to shout "April Fool's", or turn around and stick her tounge out at him. But she didn't, she just kept on walking.  
  
The people in white where waiting outside for Jeff when he left the arena. The women extended her hand and smiled, although it didn't reach her eyes.  
  
"Mr. Hardy, forgive us for not introducing ourselves earlier. I am Cassandra and this is Carlos. We are here to bring you a warning."  
  
"Really?" Jeff asked, not in the mood. "That's just fasinating but i have to go, I've had a bad day, now if you'll excuse me I would like to go get some sleep."  
  
They didn't move.  
  
"You are working closely with the enemy." Carlos told him.  
  
"Has everyone lost their minds?" Jeff shouted angrily, his voice echoing in the empty parking lot. "Is it pick on me day? What the hell is gong on? Have I missed something? "  
  
"Yes." Cassandra replied bluntly. "Kali Kergan-Quinn is not what she appears."  
  
"If you want to impress me, tell me something I don't know."  
  
"Mr. Hardy, do you believe in the devil?"  
  
"Like Damien in 'The Omen', 'Rosemary's Baby' and all that ?"  
  
Carlos shook his head. "No. I'm talking one source of pure evil. Since the beginning of time there has been a war waged between the two ultimate forces in the Universe. Good and Evil. We knew it would come to a head so we've been preparing."  
  
"Years ago," Cassandra took over. "A young gypsy named Mercy was abducted and taken into the bowles of Hell where she carried Lucifer's child. I suppose it is like your horror films, except she bore no son, but a daughter."  
  
Cassandra let her last word hang in the air and the reailsation hit Jeff quickly.  
  
"You mean Kali ! Kali is the Devil's Daughter!"  
  
Carlos nodded. "Naturally she is their pick to fight in the great battle. Underneath she is more powerful then her father, she is a force of pure evil. Mercy had the brains to steal Kali from the Underworld and used magic to protect her. Lucifer had Mercy killed but her magic hide Kali until she was 18."  
  
"Things progressed earlier then planned." Cassandra contunied. "As a warning, Mercy's mother sent Kali an ancient book and a letter explaining what she would become. Kali got scared and ran away, but she couldn't hide from what she was destined to become. Her hair burnt like the fires of hell and her eyes grew cold like her soul was beginning to. Only her humanity is keeping hold and it won't last forever. She can't do anything about it. "  
  
Jeff scratched his head and his frown deepened. "And this has what to do with me?"  
  
He was almost afraid of the answer, Cassandra's face had lit up and she'd turned egarly to Carlos.  
  
"You are our pick in the great battle. Kali's opposite."  
  
He laughed. "Me? You can't be serious."  
  
"But you are!" Carlos told him urgently. "You where born on the day of light and hope. You have more then just a good soul and even Kali can sense that! You're birth is written about in the ancient scripts, as is Kali's. All our hope's rest on your shoulders Jeff." 


	5. 5

"There has to be something in here, there has to be." Kali mumbled angrily, anxiously turning the pages of the book searching.  
  
There had to be something, a binding spell, a potion she could make, something to make it slow it down until she found someone who could stop it. She wasn't going back to work, not after her run in with Jeff, she couldn't face him. She knew it had been mounting for some time, but it must of been getting serious for them to be getting involved. She'd gone to an old shop she knew that delt with the occult and bought every book it sold in hopes of finding something. It was getting uncontrollable, Kali could no longer help lashing out and Jeff wasn't always around. She didn't want it, she didn't want it at all. She wanted to be normal. But it had been three days and she hadn't read anything at all. She picked up the book she was reading and threw it across the room. She then stopped up and looked around the room as if expecting to see someone.  
  
"I'm not going to stop fighting!" she shouted. "You hear me? I'm not giving up? You can try and take over but I'll never stop, I swear!"  
  
The fire she felt inside her slowly began creeping up from her stomach and up into her lungs and heart. Kali couldn't breath an she staggered back into the chest of drawers. It contiuned up into the throat, into her mouth and then out. It spread out onto her face, down her neck and over her head. "I'm dying." Kali thought as she dropped to her kness. "I'm dying, this is going to kill me, I can feel it." Her heart was hammering in her chest and every part of her felt like it was on fire. Her stomach was churning and she felt like she was going the throw up. She gasped for breath and crawled to the bed. She couldn't pull herself up, she couldn't move. "Help me." she pleaded to herself. "Please someone help me. Don't let this happen. I don't want this." Her heart was going to exploded, she was sure of it. Then again if it killed her there would be no worries.She dropped onto the floor and as she hit got the biggest electric shock in her life. The combined feeling of burning, chocking, sickness and no being electrocuted was horrible. She didn't know how she was still awake. Her muscles spasmed and she flipped onto her back. Everything instensified, all the pain she was feeling multiplied and she lost consciousness there and then. Kali lay there on the floor, unmoving, unbreathing, dead to the world and no-one knew. The women in the room next door was making her kids something to eat and the man above was coming home from work. And in room 12, Kali Kergan-Quinn lay dead on the floor  
  
Her arm twitched, once, then twice. Her leg moved, then the other and her arm once more. Kali pulled herself up slowly and looked bleary eyed around the room. She remembered last night and jumped up. She ran to the mirror and looked at her reflection. Her hair shimmered, her eyes sparkled and her skin glowed. Finally, she had arrived.  
  
"And you said you'd fight me." she whispered before smiling. "You didn't do a very good job did you?"  
  
Kali left the room and stepped outside into the bright sunlight, and headed to work. She didn't think she'd ever been more confident, probley because she knew she could make people burst into flames if they looked at her the wrong way. She remembered the way she use to be and couldn't help but laugh. If she'd even stopped to consider the benifits of being evil bitch number one she would never of fought it. No worries, problems, feelings or pain. Just power. She arrived at the arena quickly, the guard didn't even ask for her pass. She went inside and walked into the canteen, almost everyone was there. Jeff wasn't though, Kali frowned and left. She saw him disappear around the corner in front of her. She followed him, he'd stopped and was doing something, Kali couldn't see what. She tapped him on the shoulder and her turned around.  
  
"Kali. I didn't expect to see you."  
  
"Of course you didn't." she replied putting her hands on her hips. "I saw the goody-two-shoes brigade talking to you. I take it they filled you in. I'm evil, you're good and what not."  
  
"Sort of, but I don't really..."  
  
"Believe them? And why should you? I mean I told you to watch out, you saw me burn someone's arm with my hands, you know it was me that made that camera explode and still you don't believe. Oh well, I suppose it'll make it easier when I kill you."  
  
She pushed him against the wall with such force that the plaster actually caved in. "I'm here and she's not. No more warnings or hints or clues. You know what's going to happen and...."  
  
Kali felt like a wave had hit her, everything seemed to be sucked away from her inside and for a minuet all she could hear was a roaring in her ears. Her head hurt and she felt like she'd just woken up. She reailsed that Jeff was hold her up by her elbows.  
  
"You have to help!" she screamed. "I can't....She....I'm stuck in here. I died last night and...you have to help!"  
  
"Kali, it'll be alright. I promise, I'll help."  
  
"The only way you can help is to stop her, forget about me! stop her!"  
  
Then Kali's head jerked back and when she looked back at Jeff she looked confused and angry. She pushed him away.  
  
"Dusk, four weeks time, you'll know where. Get ready for the fight of your life." 


End file.
